


Distracted Driver

by Creative_crybaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Driver Steve, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Hand Jobs, Sex in a Car, Sexy Times, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Steve works as a driver to make ends meet. He likes it well enough and most of his clients are cool, but two guys in particular are harder to deal with. Steve finds them both very attractive and would love to date either of them. With Steve's bad luck, they are dating each other. But they are affectionate in front of Steve and it's KILLING him.





	Distracted Driver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't written anything for a while because I've been in treatment for breast cancer. I just finished chemotherapy and I'm finally feeling like my old self. My writing muse seems to be making small appearances and here is the first thing I've finished in a long time. I hope you enjoy. And please take a moment to encourage a woman that you love to do a monthly breast exam. It might save her life...like I saved mine.

Steve eat, slept, and drank art. He needed art. But right now, art wasn't paying the bills. He didn't want a nine to five job that would interfere with his most creative times, so he had to find something a little less conventional. And being a diver was a good fit for his life.

Most the time, his customers were friendly or at least courteous. A few were rude, but that didn't bother him. There was only one kind of customer that he had problems dealing with, the physically affectionate ones.

And the worst ones just got into his car.

Two handsome men. One dark and brooding with long black hair to his shoulder and dressed all in black. The other man, older with a very expensive haircut and just a touch of grey, brash and flashy in designer jeans and AC/DC t-shirt with a wickedly sexy goatee. It was just a few minutes until he started kissing the other guy's neck. And only a few seconds later, the man in black started moaning.

Steve blushed but tried to focus on driving. But that was difficult with the sexiest show being performed just behind him. His eyes kept being dragged to the image in the rear view mirror. 

The guy with the long hair had his head thrown back and the other guy was kissing and biting his neck, one hand moving slowly under a jacket covering his boyfriend's lap. Steve swallowed thickly and almost crashed when sexy older guy met his eyes and winked as the other guy gasped loudly. 

"Fuck!" 

Steve slammed on his breaks just in time to avoid hitting the car in front.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I wasn't looking where I was driving."

Steve blushed when the older guy chuckled, not realizing until then he had admitting to watching his passengers while they were being amorous.

"Tony, we'd better stop or we might be response for a car crash."

The older guy, Tony, smiled.

"Okay, babe. Whatever you say."

 

The good behavior lasted all of five minutes. Steve ignored the giggles and mumbled words. But then it grew quite. And this was the worst. Steve left to his imagination came up with scenarios that grew in sexiness and impossible displays of flexibility.

Steve couldn't help but take a peak.

His heart paused. 

He hadn't prepared himself to see the two men complelty wrapped in themselves, just looking at each other. Steve could feel the passion and it made him harder than had the couple's previous teasing actions. It also made him realize that no one had ever looked at him like that.

Steve fought back tears for the rest of the drive. He didn't look again until he pulled up in front of the couple's stop. He was met with the soft brown eyes of the younger man showing an open look, but he couldn't make out what it meant. 

The men slide out of the car and thanked him, but he could only nod back and drive off.

A few minutes later, his phone chirped signaling that his client had tipped him via the company's cellphone app. He parked in some strip mall and took a deep breath. He sighed deeply and finally checked his phone. The fare had tipped and tipped well, but what made his heart flutter was the optional message the he read.

"We're sorry to upset you. Didn't mean to. Forgive?"

And then he laughed hard until it dissolved into crying. 

********

The next time was so different, weeks of being teased by the most gorgeous couple had him on edge as soon as he recognized the address of his next fare. But today, both men had gotten in quietly and only spoke when asked to confirm the destination.

The freeway was congested, so what should have taken a twenty minute drive was growing fast toward forty-five minutes.

The constant need to slam on his brakes because other cars cut him off mixed with the strangeness that was happening in the backseat had Steve tense.

"Look, I know that you're doing this for my benefit, but it's fucking weird. So, knock it off."

The damn burst and suddenly both men are talking at the same time. 

 

"Sorry. I knew we took it too far. We were just having fun."

"It's just you look do damn cute when you're frustrated. 

"We have a thing for you. You're hot without even trying. Got the wholesome boy next door look. It was fun to tease you. But I guess that we forgot that you're a real person and we used you to fulfill or fantasy. We didn't think of how that would make you feel."

"We're sorry that we did that. Please accept our apology."

Steve sighed.

"You know, I always expected to be married by now."

The two passengers looked at each other confused by the non sequitur.

"But I never found anyone that made me feel anything deeply. Someone who I'd want to lower my walls for, be complelty bare with. I've never really one for public displays of affection. I never understood it, couldn't understand the pull to be in physical contact every moment. That is," He swallowed his panic at what he was saying. "Until I met you two."

Steve continued to drive while they all tried to process what had just happened, what these confessions actually meant.

"Take the next exit."

Steve nodded and turned his signal on before carefully making his way through traffic.

He figured that they wanted out, that he had shared too much again. 

"Here's fine. Just park here."

He braced himself for harsh words, but he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Come have dinner with us."

**********

Steve sat at the restaurant nervously playing with his napkin. He was careful not to make a mess of his hair, or he would never hear the end of it from Sam.

The door opened and two of the most gorgeous men entered. They looked around until they met Steve's blue eyes. 

And there it was again. That look. But, this time it was directed at him.

The End.


End file.
